Otohime
|image= |jname=オトヒメ |rname=''Otohime'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 621 |affltion=Neptune family; Ryugu Kingdom |ocupation=Queen of Ryugu Kingdom |jva= }} was a goldfish mermaid and was the late queen of Ryugu Kingdom, the wife of Neptune, and the mother of Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi and Shirahoshi. Appearance Her hair was partially held up in two loops, much like her daughter Shirahoshi, only shorter. She also had thick eyelashes and wore lipstick. She was usually seen wearing a very long kimono with a carp-scale design and a cloth around her shoulders that floated behind her head much like her children. Going by the fact that her tail was already split by the time she died, Otohime was at least in her thirties. Personality She appeared to be open-minded as she tried to promote friendship between fishmen and humans. She stated how despite having different morphology, they share the same sun. She claimed that fishmen and merfolk shouldn't judge all humans by the few that come to Fishman Island, kidnap and sell them to slavery. Due to her Kenbunshoku Haki abilities, she believed that distance was the closure of a person's heart and so long as distance separates the person's heart from others there will always be a barrier between them and the humans. But this same barrier was not just between humans and themselves, but between their own people also. This is why she preferred to visit the people directly and speak to them face-to-face, rather then have a speech prepared ahead and have it relayed to the people on her behalf, to prevent a distance between the royal family and their subjects. She was very devoted to the welfare of her people since she disregarded her own injuries while acting for the greater good, personally taking care of a simple matter of stopping a burglar, despite her subjects claiming that they had it under control. Her devotion made her popular with the Fishman Island citizens. She was also very encouraging, as she told a burglar that she believed he could turn his life around, prompting him to turn over a new leaf.One Piece Manga - Chapter 621, Otohime's devotion to the people of her kingdom is demonstrated heavily. Despite all this, it was not enough to get many citizens to sign her petition for inter-species relationship improvement. She appeared to be very moody, going from being angry, to sorrowful, to hopeful in just a matter of minutes. She was also somewhat compulsive and peculiar, as she thought that a child should never have snot hanging from one nostril, going as far as slapping the said child for it and then apologizing, but that it is perfectly acceptable if snot is hanging from both. However, this did not seem to apply to her own children, at least not Shirahoshi (though she was just a baby at the time). Relationships Family Otohime loved her family. All she had wanted was a bright future for her children. Her husband, Neptune, even supported her wishes. Fishman Island Otohime was very devoted to the welfare of Fishman Island and its citizens, personally stopping a simple burglar and preached to the burglar that what he did was wrong, and should turn over a new leaf. She tried to remove the barrier between the people by personally appearing to make her speeches, in order to improve interpersonal relationships. Abilities and Powers Otohime appeared to have had incredible speed and reflexes since she was able to dodge gunshots and subdue a thief with ease, as well as mermaids being natually the fastest swimmers. However, her body was weaker than an average person's body as her hand was badly bruised and complexly fractured after slapping the thief. Despite of this the thief was visibly harmed, and even with her hands severely injured she continued to slap the thief and defeat him, demonstrating relatively great will and pain tolerance. Haki She was born with Kenbunshoku Haki, like Aisa. Otohime seemingly predicted the trajectory of bullets fired at her and dodged them (aided with her speed and reflexes) with her eyes closed. History Past In the past, she was one of the two people who took a stand against the discrimination towards fishmen, the other being Fisher Tiger. While Fisher Tiger believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate, Otohime wished for the coexistence of the two races. She was first seen charging at a thief and subduing him by slapping him, bruising her hand in the process. After knocking down the thief, she started to preach him about the error of his ways. Her words convinced the thief to turn over a new leaf. During her time, she would descend down to the island to preach to her people about forming a bond with humans. She would also asked the citizens to sign a petition to promote co-existence. When she's done, she returned to the palace and met with a warm greeting from her children. When Fisher Tiger had a meeting with the royal family after what seemed to be an adventure, Neptune asked Tiger about what he saw during his adventures. Tiger answered with one word, "humans". Otohime then began shedding tears. After news of Fisher Tiger's rampage in Mariejois reached the palace, Otohime told Neptune about the voice she heard from his heart, a voice raising a battle cry. While the Sun Pirates were roaming the Grand Line, Otohime continued asking for signatures only to be met with refusal. After Fisher Tiger's death, Otohime became more determined than ever. She continued preaching to her people only to be shunned. Day after day, Otohime rescued humans from shipwrecks, teaching the children of Fishman Island about the surface world, giving speeches in the streets, and asking for signatures. After five years, she managed to get a thousand signatures. However, over time, the people withdrew their signatures until there were none. One day, while intoxicated, she gave a heart-wrenching speech to the Fishman Island citizens through a broadcast radio. After the Sun Pirates split into three factions, a giant wrecked ship carrying World Nobles arrived at the Fishman Island main entrance and the ship was in need of an emergency entrance. Otohime then rushed to the main entrance. She arrived just in time to keep some of the Sun Pirates from killing one World Noble named Miosgard, who also happened to be their former owner, getting grazed in the arm in the process. When asked why she protected him, she points out that children are watching among the crowd and while she understands how they feel, they shouldn't pass on hatred for humans to them. This manages to calm the crowd, but Miosgard grabs her and threatens to shoot her. Otohime is saved however when her daughter Shirahoshi calls out to her, unknowingly summoning Sea Kings to the area, which causes Miosgard to faint from shock. Regardless of this action, she asks Aladdin to heal him. Some weeks later, Miosgard is healed and allowed to leave (albeit very ungrateful for their mercy). Otohime decides to go with him much to the shock and disapproval of her subjects and family. She however, just asks them to trust her and humanity which everyone reluctantly complies with. After a few weeks, she returned to the island having somehow negotiated with the World Nobles and holding a paper said to be "The Hope of Fishman Island". About ten years before the present, Otohime was assassinated in broad daylight, which led to an uproar. Even after death, her ideals lived on. She was given a burial in the Sea Forest. Her daughter missed her funeral due to being imprisoned in Hard-Shell Tower to protect her from Vander Decken IX. During her ten years in that tower, Shirahoshi desired to pay her respects, while she lived with the knowledge that there were so many unspoken words between them. Fishman Island Arc Jinbe was visiting her grave at the Sea Forest, two years after the Battle of Marineford.One Piece Manga - Chapter 615, Jinbe visiting Otohime's grave. When Shirahoshi arrives at the Sea Forest with Luffy and his friends, she pays her respects to her deceased mother. To quash those who sympathize with her co-existing beliefs, the New Fishman Pirates are forcing the people of the kingdom to step on her fumi-e, or face banishment or death.One Piece Manga - Chapter 620, The New Fishman Pirates forces the Fishman Island citizens to step on Otohime's picture. Trivia * She shares her name with the Japanese sea goddess, Otohime. This is in-line with her husband, who shares his name with Neptune, the Roman god of the sea. * The problems of Fishman Island and the racism that the inhabitants suffer from closely parallel that of African-Americans in the early 1900's. Otohime's beliefs followed those of Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., who famously dreamed of peaceful coexistence, while Fisher Tiger's belief that fishmen and merfolk should stay separated from humans and use any necessary means of self-defense paralleled that of Malcolm X. Also Otohime, like King, was assassinated in broad daylight. References External Links *Otohime - Otohime at Onepiece.wikki.net Site Navigation de:Otohime Category:Mermen Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Neptune Family Category:Haki Users Category:Dead Characters Category:Grand Line Characters